


I Love You, But I'm Going To Kill You

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Series: Steve x Tony Randomness! [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mind Control, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been playing up again, sent a massive black cloud swamping New York. Anyone who breaths it ends up with pure black eyes and tries to attack someone. Luckily, the warning got out quickly and people stayed inside. </p><p>But a week after the attack, Tony been feeling funny ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, But I'm Going To Kill You

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Steve repeated again as he unnecessary tried to help  me sit down, Loki's attack had just finished about a hour ago and I felt tired but I could still stand without Steve clinging to my arm.

 

The attack was more annoying than anything else. Loki had released a black menacing cloud over New York, anyone who breathed it in had then become brainwashed and tried to attack me. Luckily the government learned from Loki's last attack and knew to tell everyone to stay inside and avoid the windows. Only one person was brainwashed and I dropped her off at S.H.I.E.L.D medical and told them to keep me updated on her state.

 

The only unfortunate part was how I was the only one allowed to fight Loki, any other Avenger would breath in the cloud as they didn't have any masks or mouth protection. Only I had the suit that would protect me, even Thor couldn't come out as apparently the cloud could affect Asgardians. Natasha and Clint weren't easily persuaded not to fight as they were practically begging to go out and show Loki how they felt for him interrupting our movie night. But after promising to capture Loki and bring him to the tower for them, they allowed themselves to subside. Steve had been the worse yet. Steve was already in his Captain America outfit and was wrestling against my hold to fight. Then after he stopped yelling at me to let go, he then just picked me up and refused to put me back down. Saying how that if he couldn't fight, then no one could. And I never blushed! Everyone says I did but I assure you that I didn't.

 

"Steve! I'm fine, Loki got a hit in once or twice but nothing serious!" I tried to convince him and simply swiped my hands through his silky blond hair, the small comfort made his lips quirk in a small smile but it was a start. Thor had disappeared after Loki when the cloud faded, Clint was recording the moment on his phone and Natasha was smirking at the sight of Steve clinging to my side. Bruce was still in his lab studying footage of the cloud to try to add it to the list of 'Weirdest Shit We've Had To Fight'. It's just a basic list of unusual enemies that list their moves and weaknesses for future reference.

"But I saw you get hit, remember you went all funny in the air." Steve whined as he cautiously placed me back on the set where I was sitting when we were watching whatever film for our movie night. I grimaced at the memory, Loki said to back off or else, I obviously ignored him and flew forwards. Next thing I knew was that my helmet was filled with the dark mist making me choke and dribble, I didn't think to mention as it was gone seconds afterwards. I felt fine for the rest of the battle so I presume I'm fine. The one person who did get brainwashed seemed to be immediately affected, so I had to be fine. I must've looked so stupid from the outside as I flew forwards only to then start itching away at my helmet.

"It was nothing, he tried to put a spell in my suit. But look! I'm fine, no broken bones this time!" I kissed his forehead and tried to make him settle again before he got too scared about my well-being again. Sighing, he motioned JARVIS to start the film again and cuddled against me, I melted into him and curled my hands around his waist.

 

I only saw twenty minutes though before I felt my eyes droop and slowly close.

 

**Don't worry, I'm here. No, no! It's okay, I will protect you. Please don't shut me out, I can protect you from your nightmares. No more gunshots, water, stars or falling. No more worries.**

_Who are you?! Don't you dare talk to me! No, go away!_

**Please! I can help you. Will you let me help you? I can show you how to make Steve proud.**

_I don't need your help! Whoever you are, you can just go! Fuck off!_

I then shot up. Oh, I'm on the communal floor watching a film. It's okay, I look up to see Steve sleeping on my side. It wasn't even a nightmare, I was just in a blurry room with some voice trying to talk to me.

 

Battles always triggered weird dreams.

 

* * *

 

"Hey babe, you coming to bed?" Steve whispered sweetly as he leant over my desk where I was trying to fix Clint's arrow heads I went down here about two hours ago as Clint's arrow problems were driving me nuts and I knew I had to try to fix them before bed or I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. My brain would be buzzing with prototypes and plans, it would be like trying to sleep but knowing there's a bug in your bed that you can't get rid of or kill.

"Sorry, Stevie. But I've been meaning to do this for awhile now. Come drag me out when it's two in the morning." I smiled shyly, feeling the squirming feeling of guilt clenching in my stomach, nowadays I tend to spend enough time with Steve. Stark Industries is still receiving critics about how I stopped making the weapons and started to make other things. The Avengers need to have constant weapons ready for the new criminals and their new weapons but I need to be one step ahead of the enemies. Plus, Fury needs the help and advice as no one in their 'Tech' department is anywhere near intelligent enough to make repairs to their advanced equipment.

"Okay, try not to stress yourself out too much." He smiled in my ear and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and turned towards the elevator to go to our floor. Eventually then to bed. Where I should be trying to guard him from his horrid taunting nightmares. And where he could act like my human shield to my triggers.

 

**I can help you, Steve needs attention and love. I can help you make it up to him, maybe some of his favourite flowers he can then sketch. Seriously, just take my hand. I'll help you and protect you.**

_You again?! Who are you and why are you here?!_

**You must feel slightly guilty about leaving Steve. He needs you to guard his sleep and you just abandoned you, he wouldn't do that to you. You're taking advantage, but that's okay. He still loves you and together we can make it up to him.**

_What?! No, Steve understands that I wouldn't be able to sleep without solving this first._

**You're missing out.**

_No, go away!!!_

 

I opened my eyes to discover myself lying on the floor in a massive heap. Rubbing my eyes, I settled down on my stool again. Loki probably gave me some weird dose of sleeping powder. Maybe I should go to medical.

Maybe after I finish Clint's arrow heads.

 

* * *

 

 

I was walking with Bruce through S.H.I.E.L.D to the medical rooms, the weird dreams had been going on for five days now, I told Bruce in hopes I wouldn't have to go to some touchy doctor that will mess about with things that are fine. Unfortunately he said dreams were hard to link to an illness, since I was free from a fever there was no clear answer to my weird dreams.

 

They progressed into actual dreams now. The room was a child's room, Captain America posters glued to the walls and ceilings and I small blue bed into he corner, a small plastic desk and chair in the opposite corner. The person speaking to me though was still just a blurry figure. Always with their hand stretched out for me take.

 

Only the dreams were getting scarier, the person could touch me but I couldn't move. They knew my entire life and memories and could even read my thoughts and emotions. The person always talked to me like they had been there throughout my life. Sometime I would be having a nightmare when it would all then stop and I would be in that same room.

 

We arrived at a spare medical room with a nurse smiling kindly at me as I sat down on the chair sitting by the desk where she was typing. "Hey guys! What can I do for you guys?" She said with a smile but slightly forced. Like she was desperately trying to smile, but her mood and mouth refused to cooperate. I knew that feeling well.

"Hey, Melissa. Tony has been experiencing some weird dreams and I'm wondering for Loki's attack I anything to do with it." Bruce answered for me, clearly acknowledging my discomfort as I shifted on hard seat. Feeling like I was in a hot seat.

"Okay, Tony. Do you want to try to describe them to me."

I winced. This is why I didn't put too much of a fight up when Bruce coaxed me to go to medical. This is where it got scary.

"That's the problem. I can't. Whenever I've tried to explain it, I always end up blacking out. It's weird. But I'm always with this person and I'm in a-"

 

**Tony, please stop trying to get rid of me. I'm only trying to help you.**

_Stop, just leave me alone! I don't know who you are!_

**But you do know me, but I can't reveal myself yet. You're not ready. But I've always been here, even when you thought you were alone. I know what you need and what you want. I can help you, help us both. Just don't get rid of me.**

_How are you helping me!_

**First, stop talking to Bruce. Remember what he was doing before you came in, he was trying to understand Steve's blood. So if someday when Steve somehow gets sick then he'll know what to do. He's trying to save the day but then you came in ranting. He's not that kind of doctor, remember. What about that nurse, wasn't there rumours about her husband cheating on her because she was always at S.H.I.E.L.D, no wonder she faked her smile. It's probably best you leave. Just leave them to finish their work, you hate to be interrupted when you work.**

_Well, okay the rumours might be true, but I didn't know Bruce was busy did I?!_

**Yeah, but it's not too late to leave him be. I'm not the enemy here, trust me.**

 

"Tony! Are you okay? You fainted!" Bruce was gripping my shoulders as he try to pull me upright in the chair, the nurse was no longer calm but was now furiously typing away. I blinked warily, his words still ringing around my head like a hive of violent bees. Rubbing my face, I felt myself being consumed by a tsunami of tiredness. I'm not in the mood to explain things, or be in medical.

"Yeah, just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. I'll come back later, I'm too tired to focus on my dreams right now."

 

* * *

 

 

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve looked annoyed and irritated as he stopped and pulled himself out of me. We were in the middle of celebrating 'Surviving  another violent battle that came too close to killing me' bedroom fun time. But I wasn't really paying attention.

 Ever since I saw the first dream I found myself getting easily distracted and having an actual sleeping schedule. Things were getting complicated but this person had saved my relationship with Steve many times. He's probably the only reason why Steve is still here, it's starting to get harder not to trust him. The voice said that Steve had been hinting about wanting another canvas for his birthday not a new phone, he was correct. Steve had a massive go at me, the voice aid to bring him so vanilla ice-cream and watch Bambi, he was correct.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Are we stopping?" I said as I sat up and positioned the pillow to sit up comfortably. Steve looked at me unsurely before cupping my jaw to pull me into a smooth and consuming kiss.

"Not if you want. I can easily stop, it's just you don't look to into this." Steve muttered under his breath and lightly stroked along my jaw.

"To be honest, the only reason I'm not focused is because Pepper wanted me to finish some new design for the new Stark phone." I quickly kissed Steve back but he never answered the kiss back. He just sat there and refused to move, when I moved away I saw how sour and moody he looked.

"Are you sure? You've been acting funny for awhile now. You've been getting distant."

"Bye!" I quickly left the room and ran for my workshop, JARVIS reluctantly zoomed the elevator down to my workshop.

 

I was panting by the time I was in the workshop, I smiled as I felt myself slip away to the room.

**Come on, relax. With me, breath in and then out.**

_I'm fine now, trust me. Just Steve scared me, what happens if he finds out about you?! He would kill you. He will send us to a shrink. He'll hate me..._

**No, I can't be killed. I'm here for you Tony, I love you too much just to leave you like that. But I'm unsure...**

_About what?! I'm here for you, don't leave me! Steve is furious at me! You've got to help._

**Grab my hand, then I will never leave you. Forever. I would be able to speak with you without having to send you here. I could always be with you, just you and me. Forever, no one else.**

_How do I know to trust you, if I fall will you catch me?_

**You're already falling, grab my hand!**

_Help me!_

**Don't worry! I've got you. You're safe now.**

 

The room suddenly cleared. I saw my seven year old drawings and calculations laid in a mess on the desk. I saw, how in my rages, I rip apart all my Captain America posters, so they were left torn and glued together. The person suddenly transformed, into my dad. The blurry, blacked out figure was my dad...

 

* * *

 

 **"He thinks he's so powerful doesn't he? Always basking in glory. Whilst you're stuck here in the dust. What did he go through? Being a prince living in a golden castle! Whilst you had to be tortured in a disgusting cave and have your insides ripped out."** Howard hissed in my ear as he watched me and Thor sparred. Everyone had been complaining at me all week to practise my hand to hand combat with them. So here I was still bruising from Natasha's beating, I was pushing against Thor's arms.

"Yeah, but he's always been like that. He doesn't know what he's talking about, he doesn't know any different." I muttered to dad, usually if I saw my dad I would freak out but it turns out he always been there for me. But he wanted to make it up to me, ever since he caught me he's been helping me cope and make friends with everyone.   

"Stark, you've been talking to yourself for awhile now, you ok-"

 **"God, Natasha do you ever shut up! She thinks she knows everything and what everyone is thinking, she's probably just a nosy cow. Don't know how you put up with her, constantly trying to push herself on people."** Howard roared from his seat in the corner, he took one look at me and walked over. **"You need some help, I can't stand to see you get hurt again."**

"Sure." I nodded and felt Howard curl his arms around me. I sighed and smiled as I felt the safeness protect me again. I shivered as I felt dad sooth away all my stress, injuries and troubles. I never felt better, I must thank Loki.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was fine and so was everything. Tony and Thor were wrestling each other on the mat a few feet in front of us.  I was quietly daydreaming about how last night Tony kissed me so passionately and gifted me with that new canvas. He's been distant but still as sweet and loving as usual, even more so if that's possible. But he hiding something. Something dark enough to not want to tell me or the press to find out what it actually is. He wouldn't cheat, we both agreed that if the relationship was getting uncomfortable or someone loved another, then we would talk like responsible adults. Not lovesick teenagers. The whole team noticed a difference about Tony.

 

But this was all set up, Tony's been acting up recently. Everyone thought of this plan to hopefully get some answers from Tony. He's been talking to himself few days after he came home from medical with Bruce. But we never planned for this.

 

Suddenly, Tony's eyes are a soulless black colour and he leaps for Thor. He throws him across the room. The wall cracks under Thor's weight. Tony turns to face us, he growls deeply at us. I stand up, my brain working too fast for me to decide on a plan. I reach out for Tony but he grans my hand and I'm flung over towards the opposite wall. I felt my head collide with the harsh concrete.

Everything goes black, like Tony's inky eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like my head was thickly bandaged, like I couldn't quite process the actual world around me. I felt someone squeeze me hand and a few a garbled words but nothing that helped me out. Howard is gone, I'm alone and I don't know where I am. I tried to ask where I was but everything sounded slurred and wrong.

"Relax, you're safe now. The black gas got to you, you're lucky S.H.I.E.L.D had an anti-dote. Just try to sleep again, you've been through a lot." Steve's muffled but comforting voice guided me back to the safeness. Not Howard's safeness but Steve's. Real safety.

"Can't. Happened?" I whimpered out, my voice sounded like someone had clogged up my nose and scrubbed my throat with sand paper. But to be honest, that's how it felt to talk. Each word sounded broken and wrong.

"Typical, it takes Loki brainwashing you to get you to go to sleep at reasonable times. We were sparring Tony, you suddenly threw Thor and me at the wall and tried to attack anyone else that moved. Luckily, Natasha injected something into you, but those drugs are still circulating your body so you need to sleep." Steve smiled as he watched his own hands stroke over my knuckles.

"You?" I breathed out, wishing for my voice to stop dying out on me.

"I'm fine, Thor is fine too, but you had to give me stitches thanks... Anyway, S.H.I.E.L.D managed to create a cure based on the girl you dropped off, so you're really lucky you don't have to wait for a cure to be made. Plus, the cloud took over people's body via their heart, that's why you were able to go so long without being fully brainwashed. Your reactor protected you, but not quite enough. Don't worry about it. Please just sleep with me." Steve's calming and passionate voice mixed with lazy stroke on my hand and me hyped up on some drug. I soon found myself sleeping in Steve's arms.

 

I don't need dad, I've got a super soldier to help me.


End file.
